eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1197 (16 October 1995)
Synopsis Kathy can't believe what she has learnt about Ted. Michelle gets a letter and finds her plans for the future thrown wide open. Michelle gets a letter offering her the job in the US. She's pleased at first, then gets mopey and wonders whether it's the right thing to do. Mark congratulates her and is amazed (as any normal person would be) that she's not sure about taking the job, since it's about ten times better than her current crappy one. Baker comes round and threatens Ian, telling him to give his mother a message that he will be back. Ian goes to Kathy and accuses Phil of being involved in something dodgy. Kathy sighs and says it's not Phil, and she will get it sorted out. Pat is still decorating (I have used this sentence in so many updates I'll put it on a special key..) Carol is doing well, and starts the hall now that she's done the lounge and kitchen. Gita is still hanging around Cindy as Sanjay is away. David buys a fax machine, not to be outdone by Ian, but he's totally hopeless at setting it up. Pat laughs at him when he gets it all wrong, and he finally asks Ian. Ian goes and tells Cindy what a moron David is - he tried to set it up without even reading the manual! Michelle wanders aimlessly around Walford and goes to her old school. She sees a teacher coming out and says hello. He says do I know you? She says she's Michelle Fowler. He says oh yes, I remember, "mouthy Michelle Fowler". She says err really? He says oh don't worry it's better to speak up than to sit back and do nothing, believe me, I know. They discuss the terrible state of education in England at the moment. Then Michelle goes to Lou's grave, and finds Ethel, who offers her tea and reads her tealeaves, saying that she'll be settling down and getting a real family. (And as we all know, Ethel's never wrong so Michelle's up the duff). Michelle says she doesn't want to, she wants to go and have a good time, etc. before settling down (should have thought of that before having a kid at 15 I would have thought!). Ethel says well, it's only a possibility of what can happen - you can always decide to do something else. Ethel then goes on about how she always took her chances, you only get one life, etc. Michelle says yes, and goes off, a bit more positive about leaving. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Patrick Duggan as Jimmy *Susan Tully as Michelle *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Mike Haywood as Mr Franklin *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Brian Croucher as Ted *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Lyndam Gregory as Guppy Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes